


The Rooster Teeth Staff Chat

by welcometotherealworld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotherealworld/pseuds/welcometotherealworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat, a place where you can exchange ideas and consolidate friendships. At least, that's what Burnie had in mind. ((The chapters are short and funny. If you're looking for something easy and fun to read, you should give this a shot!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grand Opening

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this chapter a few weeks ago but I deleted the fic because I didn't think I'd continue it but surprise, surprise, here I am again. I hope you'll like it. It's just something I wanna have fun with and maybe it can make some of you laugh too. If you have any questions/comments, don't hesitate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter is going to be very confusing and hard to read but pleasepleaseplease keep reading. It's worth it, and the other chapters aren't as chaotic as this one, I promise!

**_15 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _Churcholos_** **:** Thanks everyone for logging in. I am proud to announce that the Rooster Teeth’s Staff Chat-Room is officially open and I encourage you all to use it as much as you can to suggest and exchange ideas. Hopefully, this system will facilitate communication throughout all of Rooster Teeth’s departments and consolidate friendships.

 ** _OrangYang_** **:** Geez, Burnie, it’s only a Chat-Room. And let’s face it: no good ideas will be exchanged in here.

 ** _KingGus_** **:** Seriously Barb? OrangYang?

 ** _OrangYang_** **:** What can I say? I used the username generator you guys linked us and it gifted me with the greatest username of all.

 ** _KingGus_** **:** Goddammit. I knew this username generator was not a good idea.

 ** _69BootyLad_** **:** I think it’s pretty nice.

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** Dammit, should’ve used the username generator.

 ** _OrangYang_** **:** Who’s Booty?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** **:** This is great Burnie! Congratulations to everyone who worked on this project: looks great!

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** So that’s Jack.

 ** _BeardSavior_** **:** So this thing is always going to be open?

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** Wait.

 ** _69BootyLad_** **:** I’m Booty.

 ** _OrangYang_** **:** Jfc.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** **:** This is getting confusing hella fast.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yes BeardSavior, it will.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** **:** I’m Jack!

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** Called it.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** **:** I’m gonna go ahead and say 69BootyLad is Gavin.

 ** _69BootyLad_** **:** You got it boi!

 ** _fdskjdg_** **:** I don’t understand what’s going on.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** **:** It’s really crowded in here! I’m lagging like crazy!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** **:** Who the hell keysmashed their username and how are you planning on remembering it?

 ** _Churcholos_** **:** Thanks Jack.

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** WHO THE FUCK IS SFDGHJKJhSAKJ? CAN I MARRY YOU? IF YOU’RE A GIRL? OR A BOY? I DON’T CARE?

 ** _KingGus_** **:** Jesus, we’re just 12 and this is already a mess.

 **_MissWeiss22_ ** _has been disconnected._

 **_14 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : I used the username generator but I feel like I ended up with the lamest name ever.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Woops. We lost Kara.

 ** _crisischris23_** : Yeaaah. Yours kinda suck, Aaron.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh my god.

 ** _Namnworb_** **:** I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SFDDFJJK.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Chris, I am in love with your username.

 ** _Namnworb_** : YOU’RE A VAMPIRE.

 ** _MissBloom_** : I think your username is great Aaron.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Seriously tho. Who’s the keysmasher.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Thanks Bloom.

 ** _fdskjdg_** : It’s Joel.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Who’s Bloom?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Oh.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Your username is fine Aaron.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Well, you’re not a vampire.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Micoo.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Joel you fucking idiot.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Joel, you’re perfect.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Hey.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : What Gavin?

 ** _KingGus_** : I can’t believe the amount of ideas that are being exchanged right now. The chat is a success Burnie.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Lindsay: it’s Ashley! I used the generator and thought this was cute!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh come on Gus. We’ve just opened it, we’re allowed to have a little bit of fun.

 ** _69BootyLad_** **:** What does RQ stand for?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Ashley, your username is adorable.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Are you fucking stupid?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Obviously it stands for Rowan Atkinson and Quentin Tarantino, Michael’s lovers.

 ** _fdskjdg_** : Adam, what the fuck is going on. Help me. Everyone’s talking so fast.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : RAY DUDE.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Well, well, well…

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What?

 ** _crisischris23_** : Is that really what it stands for?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : You’re old Joel.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Chris…

 ** _OrangYang_** : If we combined Chris and Gavin’s brains, would we end up with a full brain?

 ** _KingGus_** : No.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : IT STANDS FOR RAGE QUIT YOU DUMB FUCKS.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : We have to split Gavin’s brain every time we make a clone so…

 ** _fdskjdg_** : Adam is fat.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Oooh.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Well, that’s disappointing.

 ** _MissBloom_** : I should get going: I’m hosting the Know today!

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Joel is really old.

 ** _KingGus_** : Yeah, I got stuff to do too. Bye fuckers.

      _**King**_ ** _ **Gus** _**_left._

 **_MissBloom_ ** _left._

 **_12 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oh yeah. I had a RWBY meeting.

            **_jauneisthebest_** _left._

 **_11 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : Is that thing going to appear every time someone logs out?

 ** _fdskjdg_** : Adam is annoying.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yes. It’s a default setting.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Ray, Michael, Gavin and I have a let’s play to film with Geoff and Ryan. Love the Chat!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Can’t you change it?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Wow Jack. Name-dropping, really?

 ** _Churcholos_** : I like it. It lets us know how many Roosters are in here.

 **_TrialsBeard3_ ** _left **.**_

 **_Mogar_RQ_ ** _left._

 **_Namnworb_ ** _left._

 **_LilTugg5411_ ** _left._

 **_7 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’m already annoyed by it.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : It’s not as annoying as Joel.

 ** _fdskjdg_** : Funny you should say that Adam, I was about to say the same about you.

 ** _crisischris23_** : Ah, it’s better when it’s less crowded.

      **_69BootyLad_** _left._

      **_6 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : 6 Roosters are using the Chat.

 ** _BeardSavior_** _left_.

 **_fdskjdg_ ** _left._

 **_4 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : 4 Roosters are using the Chat.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Barb, please stop.

 ** _OrangYang_** : See, it’s annoying!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh well. Gotta go.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I can hear Gavin screaming in the hallway and I wanna know what’s up.

 ** _OrangYang_** : 3 Roosters are using the Chat.

      **_OrangYang_** _left._

_**3 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Goddammit Barb.

 ** _Churcholos_** : What the fuck is going on with Gavin?

 **_Churcholos_ ** _left._

_**2 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_crisischris23_** **:** The killer was killed and then there was one.

      **_crisischris23_** _left._

_**1 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_AaronSupremeClub_** : One Roosters are. Really?

      **_MissWeiss22_** _joined **.**_

 **_2 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : My computer is crap.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Geez, where is everyone?

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : They left.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** _left_.

            **_1 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Okay.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Wow. This feels really lonely.

 **_AaronSupremeClub_ ** _left._

_**0 Roosters** are using the Chat._


	2. Team Building Exercise Assemble!

**_OrangYang_ ** _joined._

 **_4 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : Heeeyy bitches! Guess what?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Well, first of all : who’s here?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I told Burnie we should be able to see who’s online…

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : It’s just Brandon, Kdin and me, Barb.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Well: guess what bitches?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : What?

 ** _OrangYang_** : The RT Life of Gavin getting his ass kicked by Michael just hit 1.5M views!!!

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Holy shit what.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I know right.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Holy shit, that’s insane!

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Do you know why they were fighting in the first place?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Gavin wouldn’t log out of the chatroom and they had a let’s play to film.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Didn’t you hear all the yelling?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Well yeah, but since when isn’t there yelling from the AH office?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : True.

 ** _OrangYang_** : It was quite a show this time. Burnie was laughing his ass off.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I bet he was.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Damn, this is really neat.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : What?

 ** _OrangYang_** : The chatroom! Last time, it was a bit crazy, everyone was talking at the same time and it was laggy but now… Now it’s really nice.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Yeah, Chris told me it was a bit insane last time.

      **_LilTugg5411_** _joined_.

           **_5 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Heyaa.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Linds!  <3

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Hey beautiful.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Waiting for a vid to upload?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You know it.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Same…

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Yo Kdin. My bro. How was your Peggle editing? A nightmare?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I DID IT. Everyone told me it wasn’t going to work but I totally did it.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : How. I don’t.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : You’ll see. Actually if you just… looked over at my desk.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : But social interactions Kdin.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I know right. Ew.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : This place must be Gus’ paradise.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Are you kidding? He hates it. If he can live without having to talk to us, why would he want to chat?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Oh right.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I bet he logs in when no one’s around and he enjoys the silence.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : That sounds totally like him haha.

           **_Jerem6402_ **_joined_ **.**

 **_6 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Jeremy! Team Building Exercise assemble!

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : We’re missing Matt.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Hello, hello.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : I can fill in for him.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : No offense, but no.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Just kidding, love you.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I should get back to work. See you guys at lunch?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Lunch is for peasants.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : So yeah, I’ll see you later.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : So you’ll meet us there?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Dammit Kdin, you stole my joke.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Self-depreciation is my super-power.

 ** _OrangYang_** : 5 Roosters are using the Chat.

      **_OrangYang_** _left._

_**5 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_Jerem6402_** _:_ She knew it was going to say that?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : It says it every time someone logs in or out.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Sounds really not annoying.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : It’s a blessing. Thank the Lord.

      **_Bicepsycle_** _joined_.

      **_6 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : You called?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Who’s that?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : It’s Blaine.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Okay. First of all: your username. And second: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Do what?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You answered to my call, my Lord.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Fuck yeah! First try!

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : What do you mean first try?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : I said to Josh I would always log in by saying “you called?” to freak people out if they were talking about me.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Shit.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Should’ve thought of that.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I’m so disappointed in myself.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You’re not alone, I’m disappointed in yourself too.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : HEY. PHYSICAL CONTACT IS NOT ALLOWED WHEN WE’RE USING THE CHATROOM. I DON’T CARE IF WE ARE DESKS AWAY.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : *punch*

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : That’s better.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Are you kidding me? You’re in the same room?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Kdin, Linds and I are in the same room.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Deal with it.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Why is everyone at RT socially awkward?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : It’s in the job description.

            ** _Churcholos_** _joined_.

      **_7 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Hey Burnie!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Hi Linds.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Is Barbara here?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : She just left.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh good.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Would’ve been nice to have a way to know who’s online, right?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Who’s DarthBrandon?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : …

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : It’s Brandon.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Who?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Farmahini!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh right, right. Brado Farmalini.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Are you serious right now.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I’m just kidding Brad. I know who you are.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Burnie, I’m dying.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Okay but seriously, can someone take Barb out for lunch? Adam E. and I might have something to do to her office.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : You do realize that she shares an office with Gus.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh, don’t worry. He’s in on it. As long as we don’t fuck with his stuff, he’s fine with it.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I’ll go out with Barb.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Thanks Linds. I owe you one.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : What are you planning to do?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Something awesome.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Need any cameramen?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Now that you mention it, yes.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Kdin, we’re filming GO! in like two seconds.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : I’ll help you, Burnie!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Jesus Christ, how many Roosters are there in here?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : IF ONLY WE COULD SEE EXACTLY WHO’S ONLINE.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Easy there Brando. I’ll get on it soon. Geez.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : BRANDON.

      **_Churcholos_** _left_.

      **_6 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I’m going to kill him.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** _left_.

      **_5 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : He’s really living up to his username.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : He better use the force to kill Burnie, or else I’ll be deeply disappointed.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** _left_.

            ** _4 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Okay, I have to ask. Who was that?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I have no fucking clue.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I don’t know. We started talking and I was in too deep to ask him who he was.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Same.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Okay, so none of you knew who the guy was.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : *Or girl. Or you know. Whatever they feel most comfortable with.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : It would’ve been kinda awkward to ask their name.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Yeah. I kinda said “love you” to them.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Poor guy/girl/them.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I should probably head out and kidnap Barb so Burnie can do his prank.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Holy fuck did you hear that?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** _left_.

 **_Jerem6402_ ** _left._

 **_LilTugg5411_ ** _left._

           **_1 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : What was what.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Oh okay. Bye guys.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : 1 Roosters are. Really?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Oh wait, I hear it now!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** _left_.

      **_0 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._


	3. Brandon the Prank Ruiner

**_7 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _BeardSavior_** : I’m so depressed right now.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Sorry about your prank man.

 ** _OrangYang_** : *Lack of.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : It would’ve been perfect.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Next time, make sure your partner doesn’t piss off Brandon beforehand.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Brandon is lame.

 ** _crisischris23_** : He was upset.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : He’s still lame.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : The prank would’ve been hilarious.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Dammit Brado.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : You know he doesn’t like it when people mess with his name.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Or just with him in general.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’m just glad my desk didn’t end up covered in peanut butter and jelly.

 ** _MissBloom_** : It would’ve been a mess…

 ** _BeardSavior_** : IT WOULD’VE BEEN PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY TIME.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : KERRY WOULD’VE BEEN IN A BANANA SUIT.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : WHAT’S NOT GREAT ABOUT THAT?

 ** _MissBloom_** : True.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I love Kerry.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : No offense Arryn.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : None taken.

 ** _crisischris23_** : Still, Brandon cutting up a banana suit while Burnie ran after him was pretty entertaining.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We didn’t get anyone to film it though.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Brandon is so rude.

      **_DarthBrandon_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_BeardSavior_** : YOU.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Adam, I’m not in the mood.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Why did you murder a perfectly innocent banana suit?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I might have over-reacted.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : OVERREACTED?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I think you’re stuck in caps Adam.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : STUCK?

      **_Churcholos_** _joined._

_**9 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_DarthBrandon_** : Oh god, why did I come here…

 ** _Churcholos_** : I came to apologize.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : APOLOGIZE?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : What.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I’m sorry I was purposely messing up your name. You’re important to me and of course I know your name.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Bardo.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Michael…

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh hey honey. Didn’t know you were here.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : If only… well, you know the rest.

 ** _Churcholos_** : YES. BARB AND I ARE WORKING ON IT. DON’T WORRY.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We are?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oh hey Barb.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Caps everywhere.

            ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** _joined._

_**10 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : KERRY.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : MY MAN.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : BANANA.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Uh, hi.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Kerry, I’m sorry I murdered your suit.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Oh, no problem man! Everything’s fine. You looked upset, it’s fine if killing a fake banana helped you.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Thanks.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Ruining our prank wasn’t fine.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I know, I’m sorry.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Sorry isn’t enough.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : What do you want me to do?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Get Kerry a new banana suit. A nicer one. I’ll consider accepting your apology afterwards.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : This company is a joke.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I like Adam’s idea.

 ** _Churcholos_** : We’re running low on beer anyway. Go buy us some for the podcast.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : … Fine I’ll go.

 ** _crisischris23_** : I’ll go with you Brandon.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Thanks Chris. Meet you at the parking lot.

       ** _DarthBrandon_** _left._

_**9 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : We only need about fifteen minutes.

 ** _crisischris23_** : Text me when you’re ready.

           **_crisischris23_** _left._

_**8 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_MissWeiss22_** : What was that…?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Revenge.

 **_BeardSavior_ ** _left._

_**7 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : Burnie?

 ** _Churcholos_** : It’s Brandon butter and jelly time.

 ** _OrangYang_** : You’re doing the prank on him??

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yes we are.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : But what about the suit? Kerry won’t get it in time if Brandon’s the one to buy a new one.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Because you think I’d only have ONE banana suit?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : You fools.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Kerry. I love you so, so much man. All the homo.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I love you too Miles.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Are you sure this is a good idea Burnie?

 ** _Churcholos_** : It’s just a prank sweetie. It’ll make a good video, he won’t be mad.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : What’s the worst he could do? Kill another banana suit?

 ** _MissBloom_** : Could be dangerous if Kerry is actually in it this time.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Mmh. Hadn’t thought about that.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Rest in PIECES.

 ** _OrangYang_** : As in: Brandon is going to cut you up.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Yeah I got it Barbara, thanks.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Goddammit Barb.

      **_Beardsavior_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_Beardsavior_** : I GOT THE PEANUT BUTTER AND THE JELLY. LET’S DO THIS.

 ** _Churcholos_** : LET’S DO THIS.

 ** _Beardsavior_** _left._

 ** _Churcholos_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : Someone’s going to get hurt…

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Brandon’s ego?

 ** _MissBloom_** : Kara…

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : I’m just kidding! You know I’d be the first one in line to kick anyone’s asses if they tried to make my big brother sad.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : But that being said: Brandon threw a water balloon at me the other day in the parking lot and it was freezing and I’m going to enjoy the look on his face when he’ll see his desk has turned into a sandwich.

 ** _MissBloom_** : This sister-brother thing is getting too real for me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : We’re just a big family! With a lot of incest! And occasional murder.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Are we Game of Thrones?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Don’t let Ryan hear about this. It’ll give him ideas.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : We should hang around Brandon’s office if we want a good view.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Yes we should.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** _left._

 ** _Darkspazio_** _left._

 ** _jauneisthebest_** _left._

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** _left._

_**2 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : 1 Rooster is using the Chat.

_**OrangYang** left._

_**1 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : Huh.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Close enough.

      **_MissBloom_** _left **.**_

 **_0 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

_**KingGus** joined._

_**1 Roosters** are using the Chat._


	4. Jaune Is the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far (probably because I fucking love Miles haha). I hope you'll enjoy as well!

**_2 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oh my god thank the lord jesus Christ.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m stuck in the bathroom, could you help me?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Like the door won’t open.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I tried to break it down like in the movies but now my arm really hurts and I feel betrayed.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Hello?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m not joking, I’m really stuck!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Please help me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Are you away from keyboard?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’ll wait.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Not like I have much else to do…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Our bathrooms are pretty clean, we should be proud of that.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Considering how much puking is going on in this office.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Please come back.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I don’t wanna spend all night here.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : It’s cold.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : And lonely…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oh god what if I spend all night here.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m hungry already.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : What if I die in this bathroom, I don’t wanna die here, holy shit what do I do!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : ROOSTER #2 PLEASE HELP ME.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : CALL THE POPO.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : OR BRING ME FOOD, I’ll be happy either way really…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : It smells like peanut butter in here.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : It’s been days since that prank, I’m impressed.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Peanut butter is a bitch.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oh god, it smells horrible. I wanna puke.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Fuck peanut butter.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Fuck toilets.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : OKAY WE GET IT JAUNE IS THE BEST.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I wish Jaune were here. He’d know what to do.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Who am I kidding he wouldn’t.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : He’d do just like me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Two idiots talking to no one.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Except we’d be talking to each other.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Wait. I’m Jaune’s voice.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : So I’d be talking… to myself.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : INCEPTION.

      **_RTAAofficial_** _joined._

_**3 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : *DUBSTEP INTENSIFIES*

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : JORDAN!!!!

_**RTAAofficial** left._

_**2 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : NO WAIT COME BACK.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Fuck.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Way to go Jaune. You scared him away.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : What me? I didn’t do anything!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Yeah, keep telling yourself that…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Wait.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Jaune might not know what to do in this situation but I know who would…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Ruby Rose.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Okay but I’m not in the mood for a 10 Little Roosters moment right now.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m hungry and I’m cold and fuck bathrooms and peanut butter.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Someone… Help me…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Wait I could just text Arryn.

      **_RTAAofficial_ **_joined **.**_

 **_3 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : JORDAN! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : I clicked on log out by accident. And then I wanted to see if I could change my text to blue.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Your obsession with blue is getting out of hand man.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : But whatever.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I need your help!

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Sure, what’s up?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m stuck in the bathroom! The door is jammed, I don’t know, I can’t get out!

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Oh, you’re lucky. Stuff came up and I had to stay a little while longer but I would’ve been gone by now normally.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Yes lucky me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Now get me out of here.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : How?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I don’t know. Use your blue magic. Parkour skills. Faith.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : In which bathroom are you?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Miles?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Are you still there?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I don’t know.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : You don’t know if you’re still there?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : No, I don’t know in which bathroom I am… I think I’m close to the kitchen?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : I’ll go knock on the door.

 **_RTKathleen_ ** _joined._

 **_4 Roosters_ ** _are using the Chat._

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Hi Kat!

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Hi Miles. What are you doing here? I thought you had left with Arryn.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I’m stuck in a bathroom.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Wait. Arryn left?

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Yes, twenty minutes ago. She had an appointment.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oh right!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : But she left without me?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Jordan, did you know about any of this?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Jordan.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Okay, Jordan’s dead.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Jordan’s here?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Maybe. He went to check if I was in the kitchen’s bathroom.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : You’re not sure where you are?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Oops.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Miles…

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Don’t give me that “disappointed-mom” attitude.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : I’ll go look if you’re at the podcast set’s.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Thanks Mom.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Well, you’re not at the kitchen’s.

 **_xXDragonFaceXx_ ** _joined._

_**5 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_xXDragonFaceXx_** : Has anyone seen Miles?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Right here buddy.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Where the fuck are you?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Somewhere, out there.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : He’s stuck in a bathroom around work but he doesn’t know where.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : What.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I HAD TO PEE. I DIDN’T CARE WHERE.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : And now you’re stuck.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : It’s not my fault. It’s that damn door.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Are you sure you haven’t locked yourself in?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Okay.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I know everybody thinks I’m stupid but come on.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Well.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Is it locked?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : No, it’s not. I appreciate your faith in me.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Well, unless you’re deaf, I don’t think you’re at the podcast’s.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : WHERE AM I.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : When Arryn asked me to drive you home, I didn’t expect we were going to play hide and seek first.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : IS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU? I’M HUNGRY AND COLD.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : AND IT SMELLS LIKE PEANUT BUTTER IN HERE.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Just… stay calm. We’ll find you eventually.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : How about you sing a song and we’ll walk around until we find you?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I can’t think of anything to sing.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : It doesn’t matter. Just sing the McDonalds’ song.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : What if I’m not lovin’ it?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Found him. He’s next to Gus’ office.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : COME HELP ME.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : There’s a bathroom next to Gus’ office?

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Apparently there is: you’re in it!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Well, it’s the worst. I’m never coming back. 0/10

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Hang in there, we’re coming!

            ** _RTKathleen_** _left._

_**jauneisthebest** left._

**_xXDragonFaceXx_ ** _left._

_**2 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_RTAAofficial_** : Oh my god, Gus is right there. How didn’t he hear you?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Miles?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Oh he’s gone.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Wait. Who’s there?

      **_RTAAofficial_** _left._

      **_1 Roosters_** _are using the Chat._

 ** _KingGus_** : Jesus fucking Christ.


	5. ERROR

**_69BootyLad_** _, **Churcholos** , **KingGus** , **MissBloom** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _Churcholos_** : I hate it.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Why? It’s nice to know who’s there, don’t you think?

 ** _KingGus_** : No.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Gus, you’re the reason I had to do this.

 ** _KingGus_** : I didn’t ask you to do this. I was fine with the way it was before.

 ** _Churcholos_** : You ignored Miles. You ignored an employee who was stuck in a bathroom right next to your door.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Oh my god Gus.

 ** _KingGus_** : I was busy.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Unbelievable. You’re the worst Gus.

 ** _KingGus_** : Fuck you, you would’ve done the same!

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Who is TrialsBeard and Booty?

 ** _MissBloom_** : It’s Jack and Gavin.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Who is Bloom?

 ** _MissBloom_** : It’s Ashley!

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Why do you guys have weird names?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : We used a username generator for funny names.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : For funny, or weird names?

 ** _KingGus_** : If you think I shouldn’t be using the chat, why the hell did you bring Matt?

 ** _Churcholos_** : He was curious!

 ** _RVBSarge_** : I don’t see what’s all the fuss about.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It’s awesome! Everyone can talk, it’s fun!

 ** _RVBSarge_** : But we already do that.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : In person.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : He’s not wrong…

 ** _MissBloom_** : If you’re looking for someone, they might be logged on here.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : If I can’t find them, I’ll sent them an email. If it’s urgent, I’ll call, if not, I’ll wait.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Matt, you’re too chill about things.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Getting old does that to you.

 ** _Churcholos_** : You’ve always been this way. Don’t try to turn this into some wise bullshit: you’re just a weirdo.

           **_BeardSavior_** _joined._

 ** _69BootyLad_** _, **BeardSavior** , **Churcholos** , **KingGus** , **MissBloom** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _BeardSavior_** : What the fuck.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : When did that change?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Just now…

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Cool.

 ** _Churcholos_** : You think so?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Yeah.

            ** _joelh87_** _joined._

 ** _69BootyLad_** _, **BeardSavior** , **Churcholos** , **joelh87** , **KingGus** , **MissBloom** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _BeardSavior_** : YES. It worked.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Joel! What happened to your username?

 ** _joelh87_** : I forgot what it was… Adam had to make me a new one but it kept kicking me out.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Oooh. So that’s why you never came back.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : If Barb was here, she’d say Adam is a life savior.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Like your username Adam.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : I don’t wanna acknowledged that joke.

 ** _KingGus_** : Can we even call that a joke?

 ** _RVBSarge_** : I thought it was funny.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Your sense of humor is weird Matt.

 ** _MissBloom_** : I should go. The Patch is on soon!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Okay, sweetie! Have a good one!

 ** _MissBloom_** : Bye everyone!

      **_MissBloom_** _left._

 ** _69BootyLad_** _, **BeardSavior** , **Churcholos** , **joelh87** , **KingGus** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _Churcholos_** : Dammit, I really hate the update.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : What update?

 ** _joelh87_** : What update?

 ** _Churcholos_** : The Roosters thingy!

 ** _joelh87_** : what…

 ** _Churcholos_** : You know! When someone left, it said “4 Roosters are using the Chat”…

 ** _joelh87_** : But what if they weren’t 4?

 ** _Churcholos_** : It changed accordingly.

 ** _joelh87_** : Ooooh.

 ** _joelh87_** : Smart.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I’m gonna change it back.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Leave it Burnie! Brandon didn’t even get to see it.

 ** _Churcholos_** : But he’ll want to keep it if he does. And I want to change it.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Can’t you have both?

      **_69BootyLad_** _left._

 ** _BeardSavior_** _, **Churcholos** , **joelh87** , **KingGus** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Yeah, I’m sure you could. You could edit the code and put your little roosters stuff in.

 ** _KingGus_** : So that every time someone logs in, a huge ass paragraph comes up saying that 10 fucking roosters are using the chat and here are their names by alphabetical order?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Yeah.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Maybe you could have a little window that shows who’s online and who’s not. And you could hide the window when you don’t need it.

 ** _Churcholos_** : And have the Roosters thingy on the chat?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Yes.

 ** _Churcholos_** : That’s a pretty good idea actually. Thanks Jack!

 ** _KingGus_** : Sure. Don’t mention me, or Adam, or Matt.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I don’t know how to do that though…

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : The window?

 ** _KingGus_** : Just say “thanks Gus. You’re the best.” That’s all I ask.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yeah… I should ask some tech guy. Maybe Ryan.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Gus shut up haha.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Ryan said, and I quote: “I’m not going to get on this stupid chat ever. Not in a million years. Never.”

 ** _joelh87_** : That’s a wise man.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Whaaat. Why would he say that? The chat is great!

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Joel, you love this chat. Stop lying to yourself.

 ** _joelh87_** : I was fine without it. You forced me to come back.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Ryan thinks it’s a waste of time.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : I just threatened you with Outlast part 6. I didn’t force you.

 ** _Churcholos_** : It’s not a waste of time! It’s a way to exchange ideas and consolidate friendships!

 ** _joelh87_** : Fuck you Adam.

 ** _KingGus_** : A great success Burnie.

 ** _Churcholos_** : We exchanged ideas earlier!

 ** _KingGus_** : It was about how to improve the chat! In other words: not real work.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : I’m with Gus and Ryan on that one. It does seem a little bit like a waste of time.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Hey, where’s Gavin?

 ** _KingGus_** : He left when the conversation started getting boring. Which I should’ve done as well.

      **_KingGus_** _left._

 ** _BeardSavior_** _, **Churcholos** , **joelh87** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _Churcholos_** : I really hate it. I’m getting Ryan.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Good luck.

 ** _Churcholos_** : It’s not like I’m gonna force him to make an account. I just want him to fix it.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Plus I’m the one giving him his paycheck so.

 **_Churcholos_ ** _left._

 ** _BeardSavior_** _, **joelh87** , **RVBSarge**_ _and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

 ** _joelh87_** : Ahh, the power of money.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Joel, why do you have 87 at the end of your name?

 ** _joelh87_** : I don’t know, Adam chose my username.

 ** _joelh87_** : Adam?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : It’s cause you’re old. You’re 87.

 ** _joelh87_** : Clever.

 ** _joelh87_** : What do you feel about making another Outlast video Adam?

 ** _BeardSavior_** : You’re gonna have to be in it Joel. You won’t like it.

 ** _joelh87_** : I don’t care. I’ll close my eyes.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Me too.

 ** _joelh87_** : You can’t. We need someone to control the guy.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : We’ll get Matt and Jeremy. Youtube seems to like them.

 ** _joelh87_** : Good one Adam.

      **_joelh87_** _left._

_**BeardSavior** left._

_**RVBSarge** and **TrialsBeard3** are online._

**_RVBSarge_** : Why is no one saying goodbye?

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Isn’t it rude to just leave like that?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : I don’t think it’s their main concern.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Besides, people log in and out all the time, it doesn’t really matter.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Oh, okay.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : Bye Jack! See you at lunch!

      **_RVBSarge_** _left._

_**TrialsBeard3** are online._

**_TrialsBeard3_** : He is so never using the chat again.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : are online? Weird.

 **_TrialsBeard3_ ** _left._

           ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻           ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻           ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻           ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻           ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ ◻ _are online._

_ERROR. CHAT DISCONNECTED._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Caboose's voice in my head when I read Joel's lines. Caboose and Joel are one and the same.


	6. Ryan the Tech Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Haywood is in da houuuse!

_Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat!_

**_69BootyLad_ ** _, **AaronSupremeClub** , **Churcholos** , **LilTugg5411** , **Mogar_RQ** , **Namnworb** , **OrangYang** and **The___Guy88** are online._

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It works!

 ** _Churcholos_** : The Rooster thing also?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Someone’s gonna have to log in or out for us to find out.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’ll do it.

            ** _OrangYang_** _left._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

_**OrangYang** joined_

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Did it work?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yes! What about you Barb?

 ** _OrangYang_** : I got the room greeting with your names.

 ** _Namnworb_** : And the window is working fine. I’m minimizing and maximizing the shit out of it and there’s no lag.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Same.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Awesome! Thank you Ryan!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : No problem Burnie.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I’ll be on my way now.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : DON’T DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Come again?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Don’t delete it!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Why not?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You won’t be able to hang out with us!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I work with you guys, Gavin. I don’t need a chat room to “hang out” with you.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Oh come on Ryan. It’s nice here. You’ll see.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Just stay for few minutes.

 ** _Namnwrob_** : [Insert peer pressure]

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I thought you hated the chat Michael.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I hated it when Gavin wouldn’t get off of it but now that I’m here too, it’s alright.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : It’s a bit addictive in fact.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I wouldn’t know, I’m never here.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Sure.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Well, thanks for everything Ryan. Gotta go now! See you guys later.

 **__**__**_ Churcholos_ ** _left._

_**__ 7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_The__Guy88_** : Bye.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Oops. Wasn’t quick enough.

 ** _OrangYang_** : No one really says bye here. It’s okay Ryan.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : What DO you do here?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh, you know. Hang out and stuff.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Don’t you mean exchanging ideas and consolidating friendships!

 ** _OrangYang_** : That’s exactly what I meant Ray!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Can’t you just do a group text or something? Is there really a difference between this chat and all that facebook and twitter shit?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It’s just us here!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Exactly my point: just send a text to the person you need to speak with. That’s it.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : But that’s booooring.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Yeah, this chat is so much more fun.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Not with that attitude.

 **__**__**_ DarthBrandon_ ** _joined._

_**__ 8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_DarthBrandon_** : Hey! Burnie kept the name list!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Actually, it only shows when YOU log in. For those who are already there, it’s the rooster thing.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Oh, he kept both. That’s a good idea.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Ooooh, there’s a window to keep the list up! Nice!

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Burnie did all that?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I did.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Ryan did!

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Oh cool. Nice job Ryan!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Thanks. Nice username.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Thank you!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Do you like my username Ryan?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : It’s alright.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Alright? It’s awesome.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I like Aaron’s better. It’s classy.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : You do??

 ** _OrangYang_** : Aaron’s is boring. No offense bae.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : …

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Barb’s is stupid.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Hey!

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Hey!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Okay so this chatroom is really just for bullying is it?

 ** _Namnworb_** : #Stopthebullying2013

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : It’s a friendly environment what are you talking about.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Sorry guys, I just don’t see the point.

 ** _ __ RisingJon77_** _joined._

___**9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_69BootyLad_** : Ryan, don’t leave, please!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Oh don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Hi Jon.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Jon! My man!

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Hey guys.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : This is crowded!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Should’ve seen it when it first opened…

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : We used the chat room before it was mainstream, we’re so hipster.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Haha, yes, you are!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : You never logged in Jon?

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Nope! First time! It looks nice.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Imagine if we could record ourselves saying every possible word and then using our voice here to say what we write. It’d be awesome.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Yeah, it’s alright.

 ** _Namnworb_** : What the fuck Gavin.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : That would be a phone call Gavin.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : You fucking idiot…

 ** _69BootyLad_** : No, not a phone call! It’s like when you use the voice on Google Translate. It’d be all weird and funny.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : But what’s the point of using the chat to hear each other’s voices if we can actually speak to each other face to face.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : It’d be faster in person.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : But it wouldn’t be funnier.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : I feel like I just entered Gavin’s mind and I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Are you afraid of empty spaces Risinger?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Very funny Ryan.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re mean. Leave.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I thought bullying was the whole point of this chatroom!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : But you’re supposed to be on my team!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Oh, we’re bullying in tandem, I see.

 **___ DarthBrandon _ ** _left._

___**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_The__Guy88_** : I think we’re boring the others.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re boring.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re ruining the chat Ryan!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I FIXED the chat.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : And you were the one to beg me to stay in the first place!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I didn’t know you were going to be a prick!

 **___ DollWithAGun_ ** _joined._

_**__ 9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_DollWithAGun_** : Ryan?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Yeah?

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Get your ass over here! We’re starting the Patch in two minutes!

 __ **_DollWithAGun_ ** _left._

___**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_The__Guy88_** : Was that Meg or Ashley?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It’s Meg, you donut! Ashley is MissBloom!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Why of course.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Well. See you guys later.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Not here.

 **___ The__Guy88 _ ** _left._

_**__ 7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Mogar_RQ_** : Yeah, come on Gav. We’ve got a Play Pals to film.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : NO. I can’t. I don’t wanna play Five Nights at Freddy’s ever again.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Dude, you just have to watch. I’m doing everything.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Watching is the worst part!

 ** _Namnworb_** : He’s not wrong.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Worst part my ass. I’ll let you take control of the mouse, we’ll see who’s got it worse.

 **___ Mogar_RQ _ ** _left._

_**__ 69BootyLad** left._

_**__ Namnworb** left._

_**__ 4** **Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_RisingJon77_** : Damn, that’s catchy.

 ** _OrangYang_** : What is?

 ** _RisingJon77_** : That little phrase, every time someone logs out.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Catchy? It’s the most annoying thing ever.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : I think I could make a shirt out of that.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Jon, no.

_**__ RisingJon77** left._

_**__ 3** **Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Jon, you son of a bitch.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I’m starving. Do you guys wanna get lunch early?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Hell yeah!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Chipotle?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You know it girl.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Aaron, you in?

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Yeah. I just gotta check something first, I’ll meet you in the parking lot.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Alright, alright, alright.

 ** _OrangYang_** : See you later, alligator.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : In a while, crocodile.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Aren’t you two adorable.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Hell yeah we are.

 **___ LilTugg5411_ ** _left._

 **___ OrangYang_ ** _left._

_**__ 1** **Rooster** is now using the Chat._

**_AaronSupremeClub_** : Yes. Ryan fixed it.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : I can rest easy now.

 **___ AaronSupremeClub_ ** _left._

___**No** **Roosters** are now using the Chat. As it should be._


	7. RWBY Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my second favorite chapter of the story. My favorite is still the one where Miles gets stuck in a bathroom.  
> What a coincidence. Miles is also in this chapter...

_Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat!_

**_Darkspazio_ ** _, **jauneisthebest** , **LilTugg5411** , **MissWeiss22** , **Mogar_RQ** , **OrangYang** and **xXDragonFaceXx** are online._

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH THE NEXT PERSON TO SAY X FUCKING ROOSTERS ARE NOW USING THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAT TO THE MOON.

 ** _OrangYang_**  : Geez, you’re no fun.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : Fuck you.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Somebody’s full of vinegar today.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : Yeah, I don’t know if you noticed Linds, but we’ve been trying to fucking film a Let’s Play for FOUR HOURS and we lost all our content not one time. Not two times. BUT THREE MOTHERFUCKING TIMES.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : So you guys are still having problems with your internet connexion uh?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : Yeah, something like that.

 ** _Darkspazio_**  : That must really sucks.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : Yes, it does.

 ** _MissWeiss22_**  : Someone made cookies if it can make you feel any better.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_**  : Cookies?

 ** _MissWeiss22_**  : Yeah, there’s a plate in the kitchen. I think Ashley made them with the extra peanut butter that was lying around.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Aw, that’s so sweet of her.

      **_Mogar_RQ_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : 6 Roosters are now using the Chat.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : And my husband is on his way to devour them all.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : I mean the cookies, not the roosters by the way.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : RIP cookies.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Even though they’re peanut butter ones.

 ** _MissWeiss22_**  : You don’t like peanut butter? What’s wrong with you?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Ever since the ‘bathroom incident’, Miles has never been the same…

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Kerry, I thought I’d told you I didn’t want to hear about it anymore.

 ** _Churcholos_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Hey there guys!

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : So I was thinking, maybe Yang could punch her way out with her gauntlets and then she starts running towards Ruby to help her kill this evil version of Zwei.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Oops, am I interrupting something?

 ** _OrangYang_**  : Oh hey Burnie!

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Hey Boss!

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Hey Burnie! We were just having a RWBY meeting, no big deal.

 ** _Churcholos_** : A RWBY meeting here?

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Yeaaaah. All the conference rooms were taken so…

 ** _Churcholos_** : Good thing we have this chat then! I’ll be sure to tell Gus about this.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Well, I’ll be on my way then. Don’t wanna bother you guys.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Whaaaat. Bother us? No way.

 ** _MissWeiss22_**  : We’d be thrilled to hear any of your ideas Burnie.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Yeah, you can stay if you want to Burnie.

 ** _Churcholos_** : That evil Zwei thing sure does seem interesting… When did you guys come up with it?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Alcohol.

 ** _Darkspazio_**  : He said ‘when’ Kerry.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : My answer remains the same: alcohol.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Alcohol is always the answer indeed.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to it, you’ll tell me about it later. See ya.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Bye! See you at the podcast!

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Bye Burnie!

      **_Churcholos_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_**  : Okay, what’s our next plan?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : They’re at the funeral of the real Zwei because it sacrificed itself to save Ruby and kill Evil Zwei. And Jaune sings something in its honor.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : DON’T YOU DARE KILL ZWEI.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Hey, it’s just so it looks like we’re working.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I’m not gonna kill a dog, jfc.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Zwei is love, Zwei is life.

      **_Mogar_RQ_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Mogar_RQ_** : Man, those cookies are da bomb.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Did you leave any?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Yeah.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : How many?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Like two.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : How generous of you.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Hey, it’s either that, or I’m throwing every computer in the Achievement Hunter’s office from a window.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : I like the cookies option better.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Are you giving up on the Let’s Play?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I wish.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Geoff said we’d try again as soon as Adam E. fixes up things.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : What were you trying to film?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Fucking Minecraft. What else?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Ray must be thrilled.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : He’s pretending to be dead on the couch.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : He claims he has no soul anymore.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Poor Ray.

      **_KingGus_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_**  : They’re at the funeral of the real Zwei because it sacrificed itself to save Ruby and kill Evil Zwei. And Jaune sings something in its honor.

      **_KingGus_** _left._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_**  : Okay, that one was quick.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Any other ideas?

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : How about Weiss and Neptune hanging out together and we get to see some cute stuff between them?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I’m all for it.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : You’re going to need to elaborate a little bit more if you want me to copy/paste this, Kara.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : It could be Weiss and Blake hanging out. I like those two together.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Can Ruby be there too?

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Sure, why not.

 ** _OrangYang_** : You’re not having a party without Yang, I can tell you that.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : When did this turn into a real RWBY meeting?

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : When we started to brainstorm fake brainstorming ideas for RWBY.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : It was a rhetorical question Miles.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Oh.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : I still need something to copy/paste.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : The girls hang out on top of the school and they talk about how weird Jaune’s song was for Zwei’s funeral and they laugh and then there’s a silence. Ruby speaks up and says she wished she’d been able to protect Zwei from its evil self. And Yang reassures her with the help of Blake and Weiss.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Is that enough?

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : It’s perfect. Thanks baby.

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : I feel so sad right now…

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : What? Why? What’s going on?

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Zwei’s dead.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : What? I thought you guys were just saying this so it looked like we were working!

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : He’s not really dead.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I’M NOT KILLING ZWEI FOR THE LOVE OF DOG.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I MEANT GOD.

 ** _OrangYang_** : That’s the best typo I’ve ever seen.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Dogs are gods.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Then what are you sad for, Linds?

 ** _LilTugg5411_**  : Talking about Zwei’s hypothetical death makes me sad…

 ** _Darkspazio_** : We’ll brainstorm about something else the next time someone logs in.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We could go back to fighting scenes. Where Yang is a badass.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : We should have an episode called ‘The Bathroom Incident’.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Get out.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : Oh, come on!

      **_69BootyLad_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_**  : The girls hang out on top of the school and they talk about how weird Jaune’s song was for Zwei’s funeral and they laugh and then there’s a silence. Ruby speaks up and says she wished she’d been able to protect Zwei from its evil self. And Yang reassures her with the help of Blake and Weiss.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Oh, it’s just you.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What the hell is this?!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re going to kill Zwei??

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What’s bloody wrong with you??

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : We’re not killing the dog.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : We’re fake brainstorming.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : We come up with fake brainstorming ideas so if anyone important logs in, they think we’re having a RWBY meeting.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Now get the fuck out.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What, why?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : You’re not in RWBY, they’ll know something’s off.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What about you?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I play Sun you idiot.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : But you’ve never been on any RWBY meetings!

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : AT LEAST MY PRESENCE MAKES MORE SENSE THAN YOURS.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re a prick.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Boo-fucking-hoo.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Fuck off Gav.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Aw come on. I’m boooored. Adam E. is still fixing our stuff.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I don’t fucking care. Go whine somewhere else.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I wanna staaaaay.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I need to talk to Barbara anyway. It’s important.

 ** _OrangYang_** : What’s up?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I’ve been thinking about what you said.

 ** _OrangYang_** : And?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I’ll do it for fifty bucks.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Fifty? Damn Gav. I thought you didn’t go over twenty now.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : You guys are doing a bet?

 ** _OrangYang_** : You bet! *wink*

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : What is it about this time?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I have to lick peanut butter of off Gus’s foot.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : What the actual fuck.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : EWWWWWWWWWW.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : EWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Why would you do that Gavin?

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Oh my god Kara twinsies.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Fifty bucks is fifty bucks.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : But. We’re talking about Gus here.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : The man can disintegrate metal with his sweat.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Over an extended period of time, yes, but still.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : It’s been nice knowing you man.

 ** _OrangYang_** : He won’t do it. He’ll be gagging too much. I hope you have fifty bucks on you Gavin.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I licked his weird leg infection once.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : I feel nauseous.

      **_RTKathleen_** _joined._

_**9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_**  : The girls hang out on top of the school and they talk about how weird Jaune’s song was for Zwei’s funeral and they laugh and then there’s a silence. Ruby speaks up and says she wished she’d been able to protect Zwei from its evil self. And Yang reassures her with the help of Blake and Weiss.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Oh heeey Kat!

 ** _RTKathleen_** : …Zwei dies?

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : We’re just brainstorming, it’s nothing official.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : You’re having a RWBY meeting without me?

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : No, no, no! We were just, you know…throwing ideas out there.

      **_MissWeiss22_** _left._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_RTKathleen_** : I would’ve liked it if you told me you were having a meeting here.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : What is Gavin doing here?

 ** _69BootyLad_** _left._

 **_7 Roosters_ ** _are now using the Chat._

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : He just wanted to help.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : So Gavin’s invited to a RWBY meeting but not me?

 ** _Darkspazio_** : We weren’t really having a meeting Kat.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : We just wanted to hang out here, and every time Burnie or someone else logged in, we pretended we were working.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : We wouldn’t leave you out of any meetings Kat.

 **_Mogar_RQ_ ** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_RTKathleen_** : Okay… Well, I’d suggest you go back to work now then.

 ** _jauneisthebest_**  : Sure thing Mom!

 **_jauneisthebest_ ** _left._

 **_LilTugg5411_ ** _left._

 **_OrangYang_ ** _left._

 **_xXDragonFaceXx_ ** _left._

 **_Darkspazio_ ** _left._

_**1 Rooster** is now using the Chat._

**_RTKathleen_** : Damn, that was fast.

      **_KingGus_** _joined._

_**2Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_KingGus_** : You got them?

 ** _RTKathleen_** : Yup. I don’t think they’ll come wasting their time here any time soon.

 ** _KingGus_** : You underestimate them.

 ** _KingGus_** : But at least they’re back to work for now.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : I should go. See you later Gus!

 ** _KingGus_** : Bye.

      **_RTKathleen_** _left._

_**1 Rooster** is now using the Chat._

**_KingGus_** : Nobody can fool me.

 ** _KingGus_** : I’m the King, baby.

 **_KingGus_ ** _left._

_**No Roosters** are now using the Chat. As it should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Gus.


	8. Technical Difficulties

_Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat!_

**_69BootyLad_ ** _, **DollWithAGun** , **LilTugg5411** and **Mogar_RQ** are online._

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I can’t believe you puked on Gus.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Can we PLEASE talk about something else?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : How can we talk about something else?

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : I’ve never seen Gus yell so much.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I’ve never seen Burnie laugh so hard.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I don’t think I’ll ever be this happy. Gavin puking on Gus fucking Sorola is like the happiest I’ve ever been.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Same.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Guys, come on… Can we put this behind us? I’m starting to feel sick again…

            **_OrangYang_** _joined._

_**5 Roosters** are using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Hey Mr. Pukes-a-lot.

 ** _OrangYang_** : You deserved that fifty bucks man.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I should’ve asked for more.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : You really should stop taking bets baby.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : I mean, it’s really entertaining and all, but.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It was the last time, I swear.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : I’m having déjà-vu…

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Hey Gavin.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Twenty bucks says you can’t swallow a whole pot of jam.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Eff off.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Meg, your boyfriend is rude.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : He’s licked Gus’ foot.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You’re right, he’s been through a lot…

 ** _OrangYang_** : We’re like all Chat-Room veterans here.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Well, except Meg. I don’t think I’ve seen you on here a lot.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Oh, I’m here alright.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Yeah, you guys just don’t log on at the same time, but we’re all addicted to the chat-room, don’t worry.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh my god guys I gotta tell you something.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : What?

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : What?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : What?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Gus told me earlier he knew we were bluffing about the RWBY meeting. He’s the one who told Kat to log on and scare us away.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : No way!

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : That son of a bitch.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Gus is evil.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Yes he is.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : We got scared alright. I mean look at us.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Working and shit.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Definitely not on the chat.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Gus, you fool.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : The power of the Chat is greater.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I love the Chat. It’s so fun.

 **_The__Guy88_ ** _joined._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_69BootyLad_** : It’s not fun anymore.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Hello Gavin.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Ryaaaaan!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Hey Linds. How’s it going?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I’m good, you?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Good, thanks.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Can’t you guys do your small talk elsewhere?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Like in person?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : If I talk out loud, Geoff will know I’m done editing GTA and he’ll tell us to start filming GO.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Don’t you dare do your small talk anywhere Haywood.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Damn you guys are lazy.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Lazy? We’re not lazy.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Our equipment is a fucking piece of shit and I don’t wanna deal with fucking technical difficulties today.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Maybe if you didn’t kick and break your stuff so often…

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Oh I take care of my stuff. Gavin’s the one to throw everything around.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Aren’t you the one who said you would throw every computer of the Achievement Hunter’s office from a window?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : It was hypothetical.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Please, let it stay this way.

      **_Namnworb_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_69BootyLad_** : Ray!

 ** _Namnworb_** : That’s me.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Jesus Christ. We’re just missing Jack and Geoff.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Geoff has an account?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : He said he has, but I’ve never seen him online.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You’re barely here Ryan.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’m here all the time, and I haven’t seen Geoff.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : If Matt Hullum has an account, why wouldn’t Geoff?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Matt Hullum uses the Chat?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Yeah, I’ve seen him once.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Oh my god. What’s his username?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Something about RVB I think.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Oh.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Is that really surprising?

 ** _Namnworb_** : I thought he would’ve had an old people username.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Old people username? The fuck does that mean?

 ** _Namnworb_** : You know. Matt007 or something. RTMatt. MattHullum2.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You mean like Joel and Kathleen?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Yeah.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Wait what.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : What?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Joel’s username is great what the fuck are you talking about.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : It’s pretty normal…

 ** _Namnworb_** : The guy fucking keysmashed his username. How could that be normal?

 ** _Namnworb_** : Oh no.

 ** _Namnworb_** : He changed it?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Sorry Ray.

 ** _Namnworb_** : …

 ** _Namnworb_** : To what?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : joelh78 I think.

 ** _Namnworb_** : I feel sick.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : It’s just a username Ray.

 ** _Namnworb_** : JUST A USERNAME?

 ** _Namnworb_** : I was ready to marry that man. It’s all been a lie…

 ** _OrangYang_** : Ray, don’t ever change. Please.

 ** _Namnworb_** : I’m not a username. You don’t have to worry.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I feel like I’ve just witnessed the most intense conversation ever.

 ** _Namnworb_** : I think of myself as someone very passionate and expressive.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Are we talking about the same Ray who falls asleep during Let’s Plays?

 ** _Namnworb_** : The one and only.

      **_TrialsBeard3_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Namnworb_** : Even Jack doesn’t have an old people username.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Hi everyone.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : What?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Don’t ask.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Ryan! I thought you said you would never use the Chat.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I don’t wanna start filming GO.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : But Geoff won’t notice I’m done editing if I keep using my keyboard.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Same.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : My god, is it really that bad?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : You don’t understand. Our internet connexion really sucks ass this week.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : You should ask Adam E. to look into it.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Oh we did. And Adam tried his best but you know computers… Sometimes you just have to keep turning them back on and off.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : They’re a blessing.

 ** _OrangYang_** : So you guys are really all hiding from Geoff here.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Looks like it.

 ** _Namnworb_** : If only someone could bring him booze. That way, he’d probably never notice we’re ready to film GO.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Wink, wink.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We still got some beer left from the podcast.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Gavin managed to not puke on the beer? Impressive.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Oh shut up.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : No really. Yesterday you were like a fountain of puke, it was unbelievable.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : RYAN STOP TALKING YOU DOUCHEY GUMP.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I love it when you make up words.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : WELL AT LEAST I CAN PRONOUNCE THEM CORRECTLY YOU DUMB KNOB.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Whoa whoa whoa, stop the bullying!

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : And stop talking about puke please, we just ate lunch.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Typical Jack. Always thinking about food.

      **_assfirstintodanger_** _joined._

_**9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Namnworb_** : …

 ** _Namnworb_** : Who is this?

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Who do you think it is motherfucker?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Geoff?

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : You really think I don’t know what you guys are doing, snickering in my back?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Oh my god Geoff.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Now this fucking Chat is getting on my nerves. First Gavin and Lindsay, then Michael, then fucking EVERYONE?

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Ryan what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you and Jack weren’t addicted.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Geoff, what the hell is your username!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : We were just waiting for you to be ready to film GO.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Bullshit. I know you guys don’t wanna film it but I’m telling you, finding six different-colored balloons is gonna be the easiest shit you’ve ever done.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Why is Ray laughing like an idiot?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Your bloody username Geoff! What is it referring to?

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Why does it fucking matter?

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : It’s from PT.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : PT?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : It’s a horror game the guys forced Geoff to play…

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : HAHAHAHAHA AND HE WOULDN’T STOP WALKING BACKWARDS CAUSE HE WAS A LITTLE BITCH HAHAHAHA.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Oh my god, I just remembered.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Geoff, that’s the greatest username of all time.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Thank you.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK ASSHOLES.

 **_assfirstintodanger_ ** _left._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_assfirstintodanger_ ** _joined._

_**9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_assfirstintodanger_** : FUCK THIS CHAT.

 **_assfirstintodanger_ ** _left._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_TrialsBeard3_** : We should go before Geoff decides to fire everyone in the office.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : Is he really pissed?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Nah he’s notrehhasgjdsjkfdhfkdshgfhg

 **_69BootyLad_ ** _left._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Namnworb_** : Oh my god. Gavin’s on the ground. Oh my god.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : What?! What’s going on?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : HOLY SHIT.

      **_The__Guy88_** _left._

_**Mogar_RQ** left._

_**TrialsBeard3** left._

_**Namnworb** left._

_**3 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_DollWithAGun_** : Lindsay?? What’s happening?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I think Geoff tackled Gavin.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Gotta go film it! Love you girls!

            **_LilTugg5411_** _left._

_**2 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Well.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’m really glad my office isn’t near theirs anymore.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** left.

 ** _1 Rooster_** _is now using the Chat._

 ** _OrangYang_** : I can’t believe Gavin puked on Gus.

      **_OrangYang_** _left._

_**No Roosters** are now using the Chat. As it should be. _


	9. The UltimateNewbie Ultimatum

_Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat!_

**_AxialMatt_ ** _, **Jerem6402** , **OrangYang** , **TrollMasterAH** and **UltimateNewbie** are online._

 ** _OrangYang_** : Guys.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Hi.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Guess what.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : What.

 ** _OrangYang_** : 2M views on the new RT Life!!!

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Are you serious? Already?

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Man, people sure do love seeing Gavin get his ass kicked.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Our fans are the best.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Probably slightly deranged, but yeah, they’re the best.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Does Gavin know?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Not yet. I’ve been meaning to tell him but he’s never here when I log in.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : That’s no surprise.

            **_LilTugg5411_** _joined._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : What do you mean?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Wassup everyone.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Hey Linds.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Yo.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Geoff forbade the guys to use the Chat. Says it was keeping them from working.

 ** _OrangYang_** : What really? They can’t log in anymore?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Nope. :(

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I miss my Michael…

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Yeah, it’s not like you see him every other second of your life.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Shut up Matt.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Geoff was really pissed. And he’s not usually one to get angry.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : I mean REALLY angry.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Yeah, he wasn’t happy… At least he didn’t ban Team Building Exercise from the Chat!

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Speaking of which… I think it’s the first time we are actually all in here together.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Partyyy.

      **_Bicepsycle_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Bicepsycle_** : You called?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : I wanna hate you but I can’t.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Did I do it again?

 ** _OrangYang_** : It wasn’t as awesome as last time, but I did call for a party.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Oh yeah!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : I love parties!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : By the way, has anyone seen Miles on here lately?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Ever since we’ve got caught by Kat, he barely logs in.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Aw, why?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : He said he’d only use it if he gets locked up in a bathroom again.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Oh I heard about this! It would’ve made such a good video.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We’ve had a lot of good content recently.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I don’t know if we should be proud or not…

 ** _AxialMatt_** : This whole company is a joke.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I’m surprised there isn’t more embarrassing videos out there.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Speaking of embarrassment.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : You guys are ditching us for Joel and Adam or what?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : I do not know what you speak of.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : They’re more fun to be around.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : They have alcohol.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : And Joel.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Yeah, Joel is pretty cool.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : This is Kerry all over again…

 ** _Jerem6402_** : We’re not gonna leave AH, are you out of your mind.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Are you guys serious or…?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Since when are we serious Barb?

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Geoff wouldn’t let you guys go. I don’t think he’d be able to build another Minecraft game.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : At least, not as huge and awesome as the ones you guys build.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Aww, thank you bae.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Aw, thanks man.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I’m sorry who are you?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Oh my god Matt, seriously?

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Hey, it’s about the third time I log in.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I don’t even know who YOU are.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : It’s Blaine!

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Why of course.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Nice username.

 ** _OrangYang_** : So Newbie, aren’t you gonna tell Matt who you are? ;)

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Isn’t it obvious, haha?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Honestly, no.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : We have no clue who you are honey, sorry.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : What? Really?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : We were too awkward to ask.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : But… Kdin, we always talk here! You figured it out, right?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Dude, I have no fucking clue.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I don’t even know if you’re a dude.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : But… it’s been two weeks! Why hasn’t anyone said a thing?

 ** _AxialMatt_** : They’re cowards and were afraid to hurt your feelings.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I’m not.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Who is u.

      **_UltimateNewbie_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_LilTugg5411_** : Well this was all kinds of awkward.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : You hurt their feelings Matt. Congrats.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Hey, how am I supposed to guess which one of the billion employees this weird generated-username is?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I kinda feel bad now though.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Even though I didn’t know who they were, they were fun to talk to.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Let’s investigate and find out who this UltimateNewbie is!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Could be someone new, like an intern.

 ** _Bicepscyle_** : Hence the Newbie.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Or it’s someone who’s really, really bad at video games.

      **_RTAAofficial_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Jordan! Do you know who UltimateNewbie is?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : I’ve never seen that username before.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Why?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Matt was a jerk to them and we wanna find out who they are.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Okay, EVERYONE was wondering who he was, so fuck you guys. I’m not taking the blame for this.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Shame on you Matt. Shame on you.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Why don’t you proceed by elimination?

 ** _OrangYang_** : Yes, that’s a great idea!

 ** _OrangYang_** : Who haven’t we seen on the Chat yet…

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Does Kyle have an account?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Yes, Kylicious, but he never uses it.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Nice.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : What about Josh?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : He never got the time to create an account. Too busy growing body-hair.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Could be a girl. Steffie?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : SteffieAH55.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Okay, you know Steffie’s username but you have no clue who UltimateNewbie is?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Hey, it’s been bothering me too.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Oh my god no.

 ** _OrangYang_** : What?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : BLAINE YOU DIDN’T.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : What?

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : IS THIS ANOTHER FART HOOFER THING?

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : I wish.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : But sadly, no.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : Thank god…

      **_crisischris23_** _joined._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Chris, do you know who is UltimateNewbie?

 ** _crisischris23_** : No, I don’t. Why?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : We’re trying to find out who they are.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Cause I’m a mean old man.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : You’re the one who said it.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I hate you Jeremy.

 ** _crisischris23_** : Is it Cole?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Oh my god, it must be!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Nah, he’s ColeGG21.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : What the fuck man. COLE. You know COLE’s and STEFFIE’s username but not UltimateNewbie.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : You’re no better than me dude.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Hey, everyone stay chill. We’re all in this together.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : And I’m the big villain.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Oh my god, can you stop complaining for two seconds.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Bless.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Fuck you Jeremy.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Why just me?!

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Cause I don’t care what Kdin thinks.

 **_crisischris23_ ** _left._

 **_7 Roosters_ ** _are now using the Chat._

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : That’s real mature Matt.

 ** _OrangYang_** : You guys scared Chris away!

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Like that’s difficult.

 **_RTAAofficial_ ** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Now you scared Jordan away.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Yeah, cause we’re all so fucking mature right now.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Who cares, he’s barely talking anyway.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I care, I like Jordan!

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Why are we even arguing about any of this? This is stupid!

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : EVERYONE CALM DOWN.

      **_MissBloom_** _joined._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : Hey guys, do you know what’s up with Caleb?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : OH MY GOD ULTIMATE FRISBEE.

            **_LilTugg5411_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : Um, what was that about?

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Ultimate Frisbee. We’re so stupid.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Oh my god, Ashley, we’ve been trying to figure out for days who UltimateNewbie was.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Okay?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : What’s wrong with Caleb?

 ** _MissBloom_** : I don’t know. He just walked outside with the saddest look on his face.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Okay, well now I feel like the biggest jerk.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Welcome to the club…

 ** _OrangYang_** : We should go see him and explain everything. I’m sure he’ll understand.

 ** _MissBloom_** : There’s still two cookies left in the kitchen if you wanna give him a little something to cheer him up.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Good idea! Come on guys, let’s go!

      **_OrangYang_** _left._

_**TrollMasterAH** left._

_**Bicepsycle** left._

_**3 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Jerem6402_** : Hey Matt?

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Yeah?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : You know you’re not a mean old man right?

 ** _AxialMatt_** : I know.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : I mean, you’re still pretty young.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Being nice to me is just too much to ask, is it?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Being a jerk is more fun.

 ** _AxialMatt_** : We hang around Adam and Joel too much.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : We do.

      **_Jerem6402_** _left._

_**AxialMatt** left._

_**1 Rooster** is now using the Chat._

**_MissBloom_** : I don’t know if I’m supposed to find this cute or not.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Oh screw this, that was adorable.

      **_MissBloom_** _left._

_**No Roosters** are now using the Chat. As it should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the laaaaaast. Already.  
> This was fun to write. I'm gonna miss it.


	10. Now It's Time to Say Goodbye

_Welcome to the Rooster Teeth Staff Chat!_

**_69BootyLad_ ** _, **AaronSupremeClub, assfirstintodanger** , **AxialMatt** , **BeardSavior** , **Bicepsycle** , **Churcholos** , **crisischris23** , **Darkspazio** , **DarthBrandon** , **DollWithAGun, jauneisthebest** , **Jerem6402** , **joelh87** , **KingGus** , **LilTugg5411** , **MissBloom** , **MissWeiss22** , **Mogar_RQ** , **Namnworb** , **OrangYang** , **RisingJon77** , **RTAAofficial** , **RTKathleen** , **RVBSarge** , **The__Guy88** , **TrialsBeard3** , **TrollMasterAH** , **UltimateNewbie** and **xXDragonFaceXx** are online._

 ** _Churcholos_** : It has been brought to my attention that the Chat was causing more bad than good within the company, whether it be by distracting the employees or creating friction between some of them (since it is easier to express bad feelings online). I didn’t want to see it at first, but I must now face the truth: the Chat is not a success. Ideas are not being exchanged, and friendships are far from being consolidated. We are gathered here today to put the past behind us and keep moving forward. The Chat wasn’t all bad, we had some good times, but we have to let it go and focus on our work and the people around us. Some of our employees have been left out and felt hurt. I want to sincerely apologize to them on behalf of everyone. Rooster Teeth isn’t just a company, it’s a family, and as one of its leaders, I take it as a personal mission to make everyone feel wanted and happy while working with us. You are what makes this company so special and unique. I am sorry if this Chat made you feel otherwise. In fifteen minutes, the Chat will be closed. If you have any last messages to share, now is the time.

 ** _KingGus_** : Are you fucking kidding me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Now I wanna cry.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I don’t think the Chat can handle so many people at the same time.

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : Inspiring words Burnie!

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : I just wanna say I am not holding any grudges against anyone.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Don’t cry Miles. It’s gonna be okay.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Ryan, you’re such a downer.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : We’ll find another way to get you out of bathrooms.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Sorry again Caleb! We love you!

 ** _Churcholos_** : Thanks Jack!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Hey, I’m just stating facts here.

 ** _Namnworb_** : This is too much text for me.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Very funny Kerry.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : Why am I here.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I’m gonna miss this…

 ** _RTKathleen_** : The Chat wasn’t a bad idea Burnie. It just didn’t turn out the way we wanted.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : I haven’t been here a lot, but I’m gonna miss it too Barb.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : This isn’t going to stop the pranks, is it?

 ** _joelh87_** : This is a nightmare.

 ** _MissWeiss22_** : I’m lagging like crazy!

 ** _Churcholos_** : You’re right Kat.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I guess it’s for the best. I was getting kinda addicted.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Do you want me to hold your hand Joel?

 ** _Churcholos_** : No Brandon, it won’t.

 ** _KingGus_** : Why do you keep ignoring me.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : This is the worst.

 ** _joelh87_** : I would never hold your hand.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : There won’t be any username confusion anymore at least…

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : We’re gonna have to talk to each other again. Like the good ol’ times.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Whoa, everyone is talking so fast!

 ** _Churcholos_** : I ignore you because I don’t need your negativity Gus.

 ** _assfirstintodanger_** : I hated this Chat from the start. I’m glad it’s dead.

            ** _assfirstintodanger_** _left._

_**29 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_BeardSavior_** : Joel is scared.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : OH MY GOD NO IT’S STARTING PEOPLE ARE LEAVING THE END IS NIGH.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : This is just the beginning Jon.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Geoff, don’t leave already!

 ** _KingGus_** : My negativity is my greatest asset and you know it.

      **_MissWeiss22_** _has been disconnected._

_**28 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_joelh87_** : Adam has sweaty hands.

 ** _MissBloom_** : Oh no, Kara got kicked out!

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : I’m having some weird déjà-vu…

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Told you the Chat couldn’t handle so many people.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : How would you know, you don’t wanna hold my hands.

 ** _RTAAofficial_** : This is really too crowded for me. Goodbye everyone. RIP Chat!

      **_RTAAofficial_** _left._

_**27 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_RVBSarge_** : You sure do love speeches Burnie.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : This is horrible. It’s like a countdown, and I don’t want it to reach zero.

 ** _joelh87_** : I don’t have to hold them to know, they’re dripping.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : You know what’s worst Miles? Once you log out, you can never log in. Even if you’re kicked out like Kara. It’s game over.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I get wordy sometimes, I know…

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Everything is going to be alright baby.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : RYAN THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD’VE SAID TO ME RIGHT NOW.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : They’re not dripping, shut the fuck up.

 ** _RVBSarge_** : I never really used the Chat but I thought the idea was fun and innovative. Unfortunately, it looks like we are not ready for it. Maybe we never will.

      **_RVBSarge_** _left._

_**26 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_The__Guy88_** : I’m sorry Miles, next time I’ll sugar-coat it for you.

 ** _Churcholos_** : That was cryptic as fuck Matt.

 ** _joelh87_** : Adam is fat.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Thank you Ryan.

 ** _KingGus_** : Matt is gone, why are you even bothering to respond.

 ** _RTKathleen_** : I think I’m gonna leave. I wasn’t as into the Chat as some of you were, so I’ll let you guys say goodbye. Farewell, Chat!

            ** _RTKathleen_** _left._

_**25 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_BeardSavior_** : Really Joel? This again?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Michael my boi! I’m not ready!

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Jeremy, should we interfere?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : This is so stressful. I hate countdowns.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Ready for what?

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Nah.

 ** _MissBloom_** : It’s going to be okay Miles.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I don’t want this to end! We had fun here.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : I could make a shirt to commemorate the Chat.

 ** _joelh87_** : Adam has sweaty hands.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I mean, when Ryan wasn’t around.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Jon, do you have a fetish for shirts?

 ** _TrialsBeard3_** : I guess Matt is right: we weren’t ready for this yet. But maybe someday, we could bring the Chat back! As of right now, it’s time to step away. Goodbye Chat!

      **_TrialsBeard3_** _left._

_**24 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_BeardSavior_** : Fuck you Joel.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : It was a great way to pass time when we were uploading vids.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I’m tons of fun Gavin. Right Jon?

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : ARRYN I’M NOT READY.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Amen sister.

 ** _joelh87_** : BEAVERS MAN.

      **_joelh87_** _left._

_**23 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Darkspazio_** : The longer you wait, the worse it’ll be Miles.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Joel is my hero.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : No comments Ryan.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : Well, there’s really no point being here, if I can’t argue with Joel.

 ** _DollWithAGun_** : If I don’t leave now, I never will. Goodbye Chat! <3

      **_DollWithAGun_** _left._

_**22 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_BeardSavior_** : HEY! It was my turn to leave!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : MEG! NO!

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Kerry, hold my hand.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : I just wanted to say one last thing.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I’m right here buddy.

 ** _BeardSavior_** : It’s always going to be peanut butter and jelly time.

      **_BeardSavior_** _left._

_**21 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Mogar_RQ_** : Shut the fuck up Gavin.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Was that a threat? Are you guys planning anything else?

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I don’t know if my heart can go on…

 ** _crisischris23_** : Watch out: you just unleashed Paranoid Brandon.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Gavin, what have you done.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Paranoid Brandon is the best.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : NEAAAAAR

 ** _Churcholos_** : It is.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Oh no.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : FAAAAAAR

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Miles, for fuck’s sake.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : WHERE EVER YOU AREEEE

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : I’m not holding your hand anymore.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOOOOES

 ** _AxialMatt_** : Goodbye.

            ** _AxialMatt_** _left._

_**20 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_69BootyLad_** : You were supposed to say “go on”.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : GO OOOOOOON.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I was getting there dude, relax.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : You scared Matt away.

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : Are you really planning another prank Burnie…?

 ** _The__Guy88_** : I’m surprised they didn’t scare more of us away.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : YOU’RE HEEEEERE

 ** _Churcholos_** : Who knows.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : THERE’S NOOOOTHING I FEAR

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON AND OOOOOOONNNNNNNN

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Not even the unavoidable void of Death?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : MILES SHUT UP WITH YOUR WHITNEY HOUSTON BULLSHIT.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Jesus Christ Ryan.

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Okay, now I have to admit, you’re kind of a downer Ryan.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Okay first of all, what the fuck Ryan, second of all IT’S CELINE DION???

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Ryan, you are weird.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : But thank you for reminding me…

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Miles, don’t.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 ** _KingGus_** : Is this hell.

 ** _Bicepsycle_** : Okay, I’ve had enough bad songs for tonight. Goodbye everyone! RIP Chat.

      **_Bicepsycle_** _left._

_**19 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : BAD SONGS????

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Your online singing is great babe, don’t worry.

 ** _OrangYang_** : I don’t wanna freak anybody out, but we’re under 20 now.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Barbara, why.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : OH GOD. OH MY GOD. IT’S ALMOST TIME. I CAN’T DO THIS.

 ** _MissBloom_** : It’s gonna be okay Miles. See you on the other side.

      **_MissBloom_** _left._

_**18 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : AHSELYJ

 ** _Churcholos_** : That’s an interesting way to write her name.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Doesn’t it feel a little bit like New Year’s Eve with the countdown and all?

 ** _RisingJon77_** : Oh well, never really hung out here but it was nice when I did. Goodbye Chat!

      **_RisingJon77_** _left._

_**17 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_The__Guy88_** : That was the lamest exit. I guess it fits him.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : NEW YEAR’S EVE IS FUN AARON. THIS ISN’T FUN.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Jesus Christ Ryan.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Yeah, this Chat really doesn’t help consolidate friendships.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : What?

 ** _DarthBrandon_** : I’m with Geoff on this one: fuck this Chat.

      **_DarthBrandon_** _left._

_**16 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Who was that?

 ** _OrangYang_** : I have no idea.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : That was Brandon.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : They know Caleb, they were just joking.

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Oh.

 ** _Jerem6402_** : Well. It’s been fun. Goodbye Chat!

            ** _Jerem6402_** _left._

_**15 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_LilTugg5411_** : Couldn’t stay away from Matt for too long.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : He missed Matt.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : Dammit Lindsay.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Five more and we’ll be ten little roosters…

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Sucks to be you Kdin.

 ** _crisischris23_** : I should go before I get killed by Barb.

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : Am I safe from the killer?

 ** _OrangYang_** : I won’t kill you twice Chris, that’d be lame.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : No one is safe except me, Aaron.

 ** _Namnworb_** : Ryan the guy who lived.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Why is Ryan always so creepy.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : Yes Ray, HP reference.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : You’ve worked with me for years now Gavin. Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?

 **_crisischris23_ ** _left._

_**14 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : Oh my god, my heart is beating out of my chest.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Breathe Miles, breathe…

 ** _UltimateNewbie_** : Well, I’m out! Goodbye Chat.

      **_UltimateNewbie_** _left._

_**13 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Yeah, we should hurry this up guys.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : THIRTEEN SOMEONE HAS TO LEAVE NOW IT’S BAD LUCK.

 ** _KingGus_** : I’m not leaving until everyone does.

 ** _Darkspazio_** : It’s okay Miles, I’ll leave. Goodbye Chat!

 **_Darkspazio_ ** _left._

_**12 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : I’m the one closing the Chat Gus. I’ll be the last one online.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : ARRYN! WAIT! DON’T GO!

 ** _AaronSupremeClub_** : I can’t handle the pressure. Goodbye Chat. We’ve had a good run.

 **_AaronSupremeClub_ ** _left._

_**11 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_KingGus_** : I hate you so much Burnie. You so planned this.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I so did.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I’ll leave you guys to your ten little roosters shit.

 ** _TrollMasterAH_** : I’ll see you on the other side Lindsay.

 **_TrollMasterAH_ ** _left._

_**10 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Mogar_RQ_** : I’m not going out first this time.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Ray, Kerry, welcome to 10 little Roosters. Stay away from Ryan and Barb and you’ll be fine.

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Hey, I’m not the killer, you don’t have to fear me!

 ** _Namnworb_** : R&R connection. Can’t ignore the feelings.

 ** _OrangYang_** : We’re going to be stuck in the Chatroom forever. No one’s gonna leave.

 ** _Namnworb_** : A-ha! Joke’s on you!

      **_Namnworb_** _left._

_**9 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Mogar_RQ_** : RAY!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : RAY!

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Team Lads are now mourning.

 ** _Churcholos_** : Seriously guys, there’s three minutes left. Hurry up.

 ** _KingGus_** : Get back to work.

 ** _xXDragonFaceXx_** : Goodbye Chat! We’ll miss you.

      **_xXDragonFaceXx_** _left._

_**8 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : KERRY!!! I NEEDED YOU!!!

 ** _The__Guy88_** : Well. Back to work I go.

      **_The__Guy88_** _left._

_**7 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_jauneisthebest_** : STOP LEAVING! EVERYTHING IS GOING TOO FAST!

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : It’s going to be okay Miles.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Now it’s time to say goodbye.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : Lindsay. Don’t.

 ** _OrangYang_** : To the things we loved and the innocence of youth.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : BARBARA.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : We’re gonna keep going until you let go Miles.

 ** _jauneisthebest_** : I LOVE YOU CHAT. I’LL NEVER FORGET YOU.

            **_jauneisthebest_** _left._

_**6 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Wow, didn’t think he would actually leave.

 ** _Churcholos_** : One minute before the end guys.

 ** _KingGus_** : Get back to work.

 ** _KingGus_** : I’ll fire anyone who’s still here in twenty seconds.

 ** _69BootyLad_** : Sorry Chat, but I like my job!

 ** _69BootyLad_** : You coming Michael?

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : I’m right behind you.

 ** _OrangYang_** : Gaaaayyy.

 ** _Mogar_RQ_** : Yes.

      **_69BootyLad_** _left._

_**Mogar_RQ** left._

_**4 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_OrangYang_** : Together Linds?

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : Hell yeah girlfriend.

 ** _LilTugg5411_** : See ya Chat! RIP.

 ** _OrangYang_** : #GoodbyeChat! Barb was here.

      **_OrangYang_** _left._

_**LilTugg5411** left._

_**2 Roosters** are now using the Chat._

**_KingGus_** : Finally.

 ** _KingGus_** : How much time is there really left?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Like four minutes.

 ** _KingGus_** : We’re never gonna have another Chat, right?

 ** _Churcholos_** : Yeaaah, I don’t think so.

 ** _Churcholos_** : We’ll see. Maybe one day.

 ** _KingGus_** : Don’t tell Miles about it.

 ** _KingGus_** : I’ll let you close the Chat.

 ** _KingGus_** : Please close the Chat.

 ** _Churcholos_** : I will, don’t worry.

 ** _KingGus_** : I just gotta say one more thing first.

 ** _KingGus_** : Suck it, Blue!

      **_KingGus_** _left._

_**1 Rooster** is now using the Chat._

**_Churcholos_** : Jesus Christ…

 ** _Churcholos_** : I’m gonna miss this place…

 ** _Churcholos_** : Burnie out.

      **_Churcholos_** _left._

_**No Roosters** are now using the Chat. As it should be._

_THE CHATROOM HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED_

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had an incredible amount of fun writing this. Joel and Miles were my favs to write, and by the end I also enjoyed writing Lindsay and Kdin (though I don't know Kdin very well). And Burnie and Gus and Matt are just. Who am I kidding I love them all.  
> Anyway, hope you like the story as much as I did! Let me know in the comments what was your favorite moment or who was the character who liked the most! I'd love to know!
> 
> Edit: Omg HAHA I'm listening to the RT Podcast #318 and around 1:35:00 Burnie said they had a chatroom and Gus left the chat because he was 'angry' at him and holy shit THE CHAT IS REAL! haha
> 
> ((I'm darkspazio on tumblr))


End file.
